


Some Things Last

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Romance, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Upon returning to Zora's Domain after the events of Breath of the Wild, Link finds that his dear Sidon is terribly wounded.Slight end-game spoilers, for characters involved, and overall outcome. AKA, please don't read if you're at a point in the game where you don't know Zelda's fate!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another lil fic I thought of the other day! Tiny reference to my other fic, "Taking the Plunge," in this one, which you can read in my profile :) 
> 
> I just wanted to personally thank everyone who has read my last fic, and left kudos and reviews. I honestly didn't expect that much feedback and I'm overwhelmed with how sweet you all are! ♥

After Ganon's defeat, returning to Zora's Domain was a first order of business. Zelda's idea, but Link had no complaints.  
  
He'd made a promise, after all... to visit a dearly beloved friend.  
  
Coming across the luminous bridge, though the sun was shining, and the beautiful city was saved from being inundated, it seemed that less people were going about their daily duties. Only the guards stood watch outside the kingdom's doors, Mipha's statue eerily barren as no one was gracing her presence.  
  
Link, concerned, glanced over at Zelda, noticing that her hand was placed to her breastbone.  
  
"I feel... a great sadness," she said quietly, pausing to close her eyes, before their green depths opened to focus on his.  
  
Instantly, he knew that something was horribly wrong. He gave a grim nod, feeling it too.  
  
Though his heart told him to run, run faster than ever up to King Dorephan's chambers, Link managed to keep an even gait,though his knees felt ready to give out. Walking silently beside his princess, they made the ascent together, eventually arriving at the throne room.  
  
That tight feeling in his chest seemed to make his heart constrict, upon noticing that Sidon wasn't at his father's side. The massive, regal king looked saddened... seated alone on his great throne, slightly slumped over, chin resting upon his fin. The torches on either side of his throne were unlit.  
  
_A sign of mourning._  
  
They bowed their heads as they approached, and the Zora King looked up to greet them.  
  
"My dear Champion... and our dear Princess. It is so good to see you again... but it is with a heavy heart that I wish you congratulations on sealing the detestable Calamity back from whence he came. It seems that although you've saved our great country of Hyrule, a masterful task, our humble Domain is doomed to be plagued by hardships."  
  
While Link swallowed the lump forming painfully in his throat, Zelda spoke for him.  
  
"Might I ask what trouble has befell?"  
  
King Dorephan gave a heaving breath that seemed to pain him, a shakiness to his otherwise regal tone.  
  
"Sidon fell injured just a few days prior. My son was scouting the fields when an adversary took note of his weakness, and utilized a shock arrow against him. He is gravely wounded..."  
  
"I'm... so sorry," Zelda said quietly, glancing between the two of them.  
  
Link, although standing stoically, felt restless and wild, the words blurting out before the King could further explain.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Of course. You are a guest of honor here. He is being attended by our best healers in his quarters. Sidon has spoken of you often, as of late. I feel it would do his heart well if you visited."  
  
With a dutiful nod, Link was about to make his way towards Sidon's chambers, when Zelda reached a hand to his shoulder, halting him. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Link..." she began quietly. "I'll stay here with King Dorephan. I believe he needs some company, and some tales of Mipha's aid may cheer him up. Please... take care. And wish the Prince strength. Take as much time as you need."  
  
Zelda gave his shoulder a strong squeeze, as Link placed his hand upon hers briefly before heading off.  
  
He knew the way to Sidon's living area as if he resided there himself. They'd spent many evenings conversing about their adventures, resting after toiling tasks, and generally enjoying themselves. It saddened him beyond comprehension to think that those days could be his only memories of the Zora Prince...  
  
Arriving at the intricately decorated entrance, pillars on either side, two guards greeted him, their expressions somber. They nodded their permission, as Link stepped forth into Sidon's chambers. The sight before him may as well have been a blade straight through his beating heart.  
  
Sidon was not as he was. His adornments removed as he was laying upon a cot, he was entirely bare, his lower half covered by an ornate sheet. Beside him was the pool that functioned as his usual bed, a female healer wetting a cloth in its sparkling water, and dabbing it along his face and chest to keep his skin damp. There was the slightest opening of his gills to his otherwise still form, eyes closed as he rested, and bandages covering his side. Link could see the distinctive seep of blood, even through the tight layers.  
  
When he stepped further inside, the healer looked up, pausing her tender ministrations. He noted another, much older Zora further inside the room, looking to be preparing some sort of herbs at the hearth. They both stared, and the dead silence must have somehow jostled their wounded Prince.  
  
Sidon opened his eyes, weary yellow gaze meeting his blue stare, before they widened.  
  
"Link!" Sidon sat up, and the Zora in charge of his care immediately, albeit gently, pushed him back down again. She was muttering that he should remain still, but Sidon was ignoring her entirely as he struggled for a moment before she won.  
  
"You... came," the Prince continued, all vitality void from his tone as he laid there. The weakness in his words sent a shockwave of shivers down Link's spine. "I've been awaiting your return. Please, please... come sit by me."  
  
Although he approached slowly, hesitantly, Link knelt down beside Sidon, eyes instantly focused upon the bloodied dressings covering his chest.  
  
"I don't understand," Link shook his head, gently brushing his fingertips along the soft wrappings. They'd hit him perfectly in the gills, and Link noticed how difficult it seemed for the Prince to breathe. He assumed, the equivalent of a collapsed or punctured lung. The young healer moved to give them some privacy, joining the other Zora on the other side of the room.  
  
"Their aim was true," Sidon said, crossing an arm over his waist as he wheezed. He looked entirely exhausted, the coloration of his vibrant, maroon features much lighter. A sickly shade.  "It... came as a surprise... I surely thought I had them. I'm sure you can understand that."  
  
Link gave a grim nod, the memories distant and faded, now, but he'd fallen on the battlefield over a hundred years ago...  
  
He'd been extremely lucky.  
  
"I suppose I'll be brief," Sidon continued, as Link observed him intently, sorrowfully.  
  
"I'm... badly wounded, Link. And I must say that at least, here at the end of this great journey, that I look forward to seeing Mipha again." Sidon moved in an attempt to sit up, clearly aggravating his injury in the process. "But... most of all... I... _ah!_ "  
  
"Stop _moving_ ," Link commanded, through gritted teeth. Sidon took his hand within his own... allowing his clawed fingertips to trace Mipha's ring that he'd gifted to the other man. A promise, a hope, that one day they'd be together...  
  
Link hadn't taken it off his finger, since.  
  
"Most of all..." Sidon continued. "I'm so... _very_ glad to look upon your face one last time."  
  
Choking back emotion, Link shook his head. It shouldn't be like this... it was far too soon.  
  
"Sidon, you _can't._ "  
  
"But I _must_." The charming Zora smiled, chuckling good-naturedly, which soon faded into a watery-sounding cough. Link noticed another gush of blood through his wrappings as he did so. "This is the end for me. My father knows it. Everyone does. My body is weary, Link.. but the truth of the matter is... you were _well_ worth the wait."  
  
Sidon's grip tightened around Link's hand, giving it a squeeze before his grip went slack. It seemed that he'd stopped breathing altogether, eyes closed, before he heaved again, clearly forcing air into what remained of his functioning gills.  
  
"Congratulations, by the way..." he said, with a dreamy smile. His yellow eyes looked to be hardly focusing on him, distant and far-off. Link had seen that look numerous times... refused to accept that this was really happening here and now. "You've saved us... saved us all... myself more than most."  
  
In the background, the healer had collapsed against the Zora elder, her slight frame wracked with sobs as the older man held her.  
  
Link reached out to touch Sidon's cheek, jaw slack. Fish weren't warm blooded creatures, but he had no life left at all. Clammy, cold, motionless. Link swallowed hard, unwilling to accept that this was how the great Sidon would end...  
  
"I haven't saved you yet," he said, determination filling his tone.  
  
Link motioned to the others in the room, sitting up on his knees as he held his hands up in warning.  
  
"Stand back."  
  
The healers, although looking frightened, did as they were told.  
  
Carefully, though swiftly, Link unraveled Sidon's bandages, seeing how grave the wound truly was. Unhealed, a good portion of his skin was torn right open, exposing flesh and bone. The wound from the arrow was gaping, having struck sideways into his ribcage, and electrical burns from the shock had singed the entire left side of his gills nearly shut.  
  
Closing his eyes as he pressed palms his directly to the grievous injury, Link focused... concentrated, feeling a flow of love through his core.  
  
_Mipha's grace._  
  
"Mipha," he said, eyes watery, though his voice was strong and firm. "Help me! Please, lend me your strength... save him."  
  
_Save the one I love._  
  
A few moments of eerie silence passed, Sidon lifeless and unbreathing beneath his touch. Just when he thought that their dear princess would not answer, a blinding, white light flowed forth from his hands. It jolted him like a bolt of electricity as he cried out. The guards had rushed in to observe, in case something had gone awry, but they stopped dead in their tracks , gasping at the sight. Arms shaking, Link pressed down upon Sidon's chest. Willed the power to leave him with Mipha's aid... to close the wounds that ailed him so badly, to will his heart to beat again in his chest.  
  
The light grew more powerful, soon flowing forth to consume the surrounding area, that pool of water now sparkling brightly like a sea of diamonds. Link knew that he was pushing too hard, far beyond his limits, extending past his healing capabilities, even with the aid of their beloved Zora princess.  
  
He couldn't contain it.  
  
She appeared, ghost-like and spectral before him, kneeling upon Sidon's opposite side. She whispered words of wisdom, encouragement, and most of all, affection... for Link, for Sidon, for the Zora people...  
  
With a straining groan, Link soon began to see Sidon's wounds closing up, and with a hard push of surging energy, he saw his ribcage expand, heard Sidon's shaking gasp as his chest was filled with life-giving air.  
  
Mipha merely smiled, before dissipating entirely, cheeks tear-stained.  
  
Feeling dizzied, Link was only able to hold out a few moments longer, and when the burst of blessed magic faded, the Champion collapsed beside the Zora Prince... the world fading into a blissful blackness.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
The chill of nightfall implored Link's pale stare to open. Blinking a few times, utterly confused, he felt like he was coming to life all over again...  
  
"He's awake, we must inform the Princess!" he heard the familiar voice of the healer gasp, before footsteps were heard skittering off into the distance.  
  
Laying upon a cozy cot of his own, Link's eyes were finally open, rubbing at his face before he rolled over onto his side. A few feet away, was Sidon's massive, resting form... and before he could fully awaken or shake off the lull of unconsciousness, Link tossed the covers aside and scrambled a few feet to the other (much larger) bed.  
  
Hovering over him, a knee pressed to the mattress, Link reached to touch a finned shoulder, giving a light push. "Sidon...?"  
  
Without permission, Link had pulled Sidon's own covers back, seeing with utter relief that his wound was fully healed, only scar tissue left in its wake. Fingertips grazing lightly over the freshly-healed wounds, the zig-zag of fresh skin formed, Link was soon startled as the Zora took hold of his wrist.  
  
"Link..." his voice took on a tone that made it seem as if he'd say something of weight, but a tired laugh came forth instead as their gazes met. "That tickles, you know."  
  
His features were indeed weary, but vibrant once again.  
  
This time, muscular arms enveloped him, pulling his petite frame to rest atop of him, legs straddled. Sidon continued to laugh with utter mirth, holding his Champion close.  
  
 "I... I truly can't thank you enough."  
  
The Zora clung, with far more strength than would have been expected, and though he was crushing Link a bit, it did his heart well to see him so healthy.  
  
"There's no need to," Link said, cheek to Sidon's chest. He sat up a bit, staring down at the Prince's lively appearance. "Besides, you made me a promise."  
  
Link smiled, and with that pointed, teethy grin, Sidon returned the favor. "I suppose I did."  
  
_It worked... by goddesses, it worked._  
  
They sat like that for a long few moments, apparently unsure of what else to say.  
  
"I saw her, you know..." Voice taking on a hint of reverence, Sidon let a palm rest upon Link's thigh, his embrace going slack.  
  
Thinking of no response more reasonable than a sage nod, Link was overcome.  
  
"Do you think that means we have her blessing...?" Palm moving upwards to smooth over Link's golden hair, and trail downwards to caress a pale cheek, Sidon's eyes were wide and swimming with emotion.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, I think so."  
  
A fluttering in his stomach, Link was compelled to lean in, their lips meeting briefly before footsteps were heard approaching. Though the excited uttering of their names might remove them from the moment, the pair stayed put, even as their dear Zelda approached.  
  
Still on top of him, and his forehead resting against Sidon's, they cared not who saw them... nor what they had to explain in regards to their uncertain futures.  
  
It simply didn't matter, as theirs was a healing love. Some things, Link thought, were meant to last.  
  



End file.
